Love Turned to Loathing
by LadyxShadows
Summary: Elizabeth loathes any trumpet player.  She finds them all loud, egotistical and annoying and all because of a little incident with one, Dustin Bradley.  What happens when the boynextdoor tries to win back her heart?


**let's watch it all;; all go down the drain**

****

Elizabeth was going on her first date. **Ever.**  
_And it was with none other than Dustin, her best friend._

The thirteen year old leaned closer to the mirror positioned over her wooden chest-of-drawers. A slick smear of strawberry flavored lip-gloss on her plump lips, and a hand touching her soft, glossy blonde curls to make sure all was still in order. She was ready to go. Her hands nervously smoothed down the knee length black skirt that covered her trembling legs. This was such a big day. Dustin and she were going to dinner and a movie; traditional date material. She had never thought Dustin might actually like her as anything other than a friend. They had grown up together- through the diaper stage to teenagerdom.

Their mothers were the best of friends, so it was only natural that their children had spent time together. The two had just clicked the first day in the sand box when Dustin dumped a bucket of sand on her head and to retaliate she had pushed him headfirst into the bottom of the box. One mouthful of sand later and they were inseparable. And this was the boy that had asked her out. It was really an occasion; he was even a year older than she was. She giggled quietly to herself. She was dating an older man now; that sounded so funny. She squirted some perfume on her wrists, and then grabbed her purse. He was going to be there soon.

**"Oh, honey, look how grownup you look!"** Her mother gushed from where she was sitting presiding over a stack of court cases. ** "I can't believe you're going on your first date. You're just growing up so fast."**

A pink tinge ran across her cheeks as Elizabeth stood in embarrassment at the foot of the stairs. ** "Oh, Mom. Stop, that's sooo sickening."** She wobbled on her high heels. She really wasn't use to these things. **"I think I'll just go wait...in the living room."**

She wanted to get as far away from her mother as she could. She moved into the living room, and took a seat. Elizabeth couldn't sit still for long though. Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, the green purse handle, the edge of her sweater.

Then, the doorbell rang. She jumped from the leather couch and practically ran to the door. Her father could not answer it, no matter what. She stood for a second, just taking deep breathes. Then, slowly, she turned the knob. Dustin looked utterly cute as he fidgeted before her. His blonde curls were tame, and he had even dressed up a little. **"Hey."** The word slipped past their lips at the exact same instant. They laughed awkwardly, and Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

**"So, uhh...let's go?"** Dustin posed it as a question...as if he wasn't sure she would agree to leave the house with him. Her smile just brightened. ** "Yeah, let's go."**

She tried to keep steady as she walked down the driveway, but sometimes she would wobble a bit and fall into him. The feel of his skin against hers sent a tingle up her arm. They made it to the car in one piece. Thankfully, Mr. Bartley didn't say a word about them looking so grownup or anything like that. Elizabeth thought she might die of embarrassment if he had. Then, they were at the diner. Dustin held open the door so she could glide, well; stumble, into the diner before him. He led her to a table for two situated by a large window.

Elizabeth carefully wiped her sweaty palms against her sides. Her nerves were jingling inside of her, looking for a way out. The waiter came to take their order- a salad for her, and a double cheeseburger from him. When she ordered he had just stared in shock. "**Is that all you're going to eat? You usually eat a ton." ** Thanks for the reminder, Dustin. That really helps matters.

**"Yeah, it's fine. So...Are you excited about the movie?"** They babbled on for the next few minutes about the movie. It was a topic familiar to them, no uncharted territory there.

Then, the food was there. Dustin grabbed the ketchup bottle as she poked at her measly salad. His burger was looking really good in her eyes. He was having trouble getting any red liquid out, though, so she offered to help. **"I've got it,"** he was practically growling at her!

Then, with a mighty shake, the ketchup flew out of the bottle. It didn't hit his fries. No, it landed right on Elizabeth's sweater. **"Oh, no!" ** She shrieked. It was ruined. This was ruined. How could this have happened?

**"Oh, god. I'm soo sorry."** Dustin grabbed a bunch of napkins and leaned across the table to help wipe up the mess. Too bad he miscalculated the distance from his arm to her drink. It landed with a thunk on Elizabeth's lap, a soaking wet mess.

**"I can't believe this!"** He had to ruin the night, stupid boy. The waiter must have noticed the commotion occurring at their table. He arrived with the check, and waited patiently for Dustin to pay the bill. Then, they were out the door and into the clear, dark night. Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's cheeks, and she didn't wait for Dustin to catch up with her. She just stumbled along in her stupid high heels, on the stupid road, while the stupid boy called out to her from behind. She didn't want to listen to him. He had ruined everything.

She arrived home in a flutter of tears and soaked clothes. Her mother took one look at her and gathered her up in her arms. She rocked her gently on the couch, murmuring comforting words into the blonde mass of curls. Elizabeth stuttered over her words. All the way from her wobbling heels to the ketchup disaster. Letting her mother realize the horror of the night. **"Nobody loves me!" ** Elizabeth screamed out with a sob. She didn't want to ever see Dustin again. She didn't want to see anyone. Once, her sobs had quieted her mother whispered,

**"I love you. 'Cause you stumble over your words and off your heels. You're my perfect little girl, and Dustin I'm sure, realizes that." ** Elizabeth didn't want to hear that though.

**She hadn't even gotten her first kiss.****  
**_**But she did lose her best friend.**_**  
****This dating stuff was complicated.**

_Another time -- another place__  
__Our temperature would climb__  
__There'd be a long embrace__  
__We'd do another dance__  
__It'd be another play__  
__Looking for romance?__  
__Come back another day_

_AU: Feedback is loverly. This is just a little smidge of flashback to explain extreme dislike for trumpet players. It will make more sense as the story progresses or at least I hope so. Rent lyrics are up there, I don't own them in any way, shape or form.  
-Kristen_


End file.
